Gold's Secrets
by InfinitelyParidoxical
Summary: A compilation of yaoi one-shots. Will contain smut and slash. Rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. Accepting requests, either PM me or leave it in a review. Most of the pairings will involve Gold, but I can do others if you want. Still thinking of a better title, don't hesitate to leave one in a review.


Hey all you PokeSpe/Pokemon Adventures fans! If you're here for some gay fanfiction, you're in the right place! If you aren't, well... ._.

First of all, don't like don't read.

Second of all, I don't own Pokemon. If I did I wouldn't be writing this, I would have paid someone to write it for me XD

This story will contain graphic sex. Again, don't like, don't read.

 _"I live in a world where GREEN IS THE BOY, AND BLUE IS THE GIRL  
_ END OF STORY"  
-Lights Shadow

Just as an FYI, if you haven't read the PokeSpe/Pokemon Adventures manga, there are major spoilers in this fanfic!

Now for some logistics for the fanfiction. Personally, I don't think there is enough variety on this site. It's always Red/Green, Gold/Silver, Diamond/Pearl, etc. There are hardly any cross-generational relationships. And that BUGS THE FRIGGEN SHIT OUTTA ME D:

I personally am a big fan of Gold (sexiest Dex Holder by far 3) and I really, really hate Silver. Like, with a passion in my soul. Like, if he was on fire and I had a glass of water, I would drink the water and then come back to piss on his grave.

That's how much I hate Silver.

Anyways, this fanfic will focus on Gold x Other Dex Holders. By "Other Dex Holders", I mean Red, Ruby, and Black (to be honest, the only one of the Sinnoh Dex Holders that I like is Platinum, and that doesn't exactly fit into the "gay" part of this story :P) And no Emerald, because he's so little it's almost like having sex with a little kid, and that's not cool. So, there won't be Emerald in this story, like, at all. However, if you guys want me to I might throw Green in, along with _maybe_ Dia and Pearl. _Maybe_.

Also, I'ma put ages at the beginning of each story. I'll be bending the PokeSpe/Pokemon Adventures universe to make their ages closer together. Plus, instead of starting their journeys at 10, it will be something like 14 or 15. So everyone in this fanfic will be anywhere from 14-17 years old.

This first chapter will be set right after the events of the G/S/C arc of the story, with Red and Gold going to train on Mt. Silver with the steamy (I had to say it, I'm sorry! D:) hot springs.

Also, this is going to be a story with sex, as I said before. If you're reading this for a wank, I put a big long line of "*LEMON WARNING*" where the lemon starts so that you can quickly get your rocks off ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Gold: 14 Years Old  
Red: 16 Years Old

"Well then, let's try Mount Silver," Red said. "It's the place where I healed my wounds. There's plenty of wild Pokemon, it seems like a good place for training!"

"Mount Silver it is then!" exclaimed Gold, getting a little excited. While he had been trying to save Red from having an awkward confrontation with Yellow, he had to admit that the added benefits of being alone with Red were getting him a little horny.

Wait wait wait. I guess there's a bit more explaining to do here. Let me introduce the main character of this story. His name is Gold- he grew up in New Bark Town of the Jhoto region in a home dubbed the "Pokemon House". He grew up with a crapload of Pokemon living with him, and because of such, he has a great bond with Pokemon. A few months ago, he was the victim of Pokemon theft, which spurred him onto the path he is on now- training with one of the best Pokemon trainers of all time.

Gold teamed up with the rest of the "Pokedex Holders" - namely, Red, Green (Oak), Blue, Yellow, Silver, and Crystal. Together, they managed to defeat Team Rocket, which had resurfaced under the command of the "Mask of Ice". This trainer managed to summon Ho-Oh and Lugia, and tried to go back in time to save his beloved Lapras.

However, there are quite a few secrets that Gold hasn't told anyone. They all revolve around one central fact: He's bisexual. Yeah, he is attracted to girls, but he's also attracted to guys as well. While his sexual encounters are few (coughcoughfalknerandbugsycoughcough) he wants to... Increase that number.

Another important fact: Gold's a pervert. He doesn't show it too often, but he's managed to get himself into a few... hard... situations.

Now, he's inbetween a rock and a hard place yet again.

Gold is fairly sure that Red is straight - obviously he's at least crushing on Yellow. But that's not going to stop Gold from sneaking a peak at Red's pecks when he's training, or his ass, or... You get the idea.

After biking across Jhoto from the Ilex Forest, Red found the area where he had been healing. The wild Pokemon were strong, and the two boys' have been training long and hard...

"Pika, use Substitute and then double team!" cried Red. The electric mouse made a double of itself, and then both Pikas made illusions- soon the whole area was full of Pikachu.

"Polibo, Rain Dance!" yelled Gold. This was one of the new strategies they were trying out - getting the enemy (which was a bunch of Ursaring at the moment) stunned with Double Team and Substitute, while Rain Dance allowed for the second phase to work correctly.

"Thunder!" said Red, while simultaneously Gold shouted "Whirlpool!" The effect was amazing - the group of Pikachu had effectively overwhelmed the Ursaring, and while they were distracted, Polibo trapped them all in a swirling vortex of water. Then, Pika had a direct shot- the rain dance guaranteed Thunder to hit accurately, and the Ursaring had no opportunity to dodge while trapped. The horde of seven was defeated quickly, leaving Red and Gold to look over the work of their combo.

"Good work, Gold!" called Red, walking over to his partner. "I think that's almost as good as the combo we're working on with Poli and Polibo!" Then, the Senior Trainer fell on his face. The dirt around the area had mixed with the water, and had caused him to slip.

As Gold helped his Senior up he laughed, "Yeah, I never knew there were so many different combinations for double battles." The pair began to walk back to the cave.

 _"Damn!"_ thought Gold. _"Even covered in mud, Red never ceases to look fucking HOT!"_

Red pulled off his shirt, and Gold subtly inspected his body for the hundredth time since they had been training. His pecs were perfect- not too muscular, but not flat. His nipples were a little hard from the cold air. Gold could feel himself getting a little hard as he looked at the Battler's abs. A little trail of jet-black hair led down into his jeans. He had to force himself to look away, afraid that he would be caught perving on his new mentor.

As they reached the cave, Red walked over to his bag. He pulled out a change of pants, some boxers, and a fresh T-shirt. "I'll be gone for a bit, gotta clean up this mess," he said, gesturing to the mud that caked his arms and legs. Gold waved goodbye, and looked through his bag to grab some new clothes. While he hadn't fallen into the mud, his clothes were still sweaty and nasty. He pulled off his hat and wipe his head, his hair falling down towards his eyes. One of the best parts of training on Mount Silver was that now he didn't have to get nagged by his mother to cut (or comb) his hair. It curled around his ears, longer than he usually had it.

He exited the cave, planning to go to one of the nearby springs to bathe in. However, he had a second thought, and decided to quietly follow Red's footprints instead. He managed to reach the spring where Red was right as his mentor was pulling off his boxer shorts, and he had to stifle a gasp. While he was only viewing the back half of his body, it was still **fucking HOT**. His ass looked even better than he imagined. He felt his dick begin to swell as Red waded deeper into the hot spring. Gold slowly backed away, doing his best not to make any noise. Why had he forgotten his PokeGear? A picture of Red's ass would make amazing fapping material...

Slowly, chuckling to himself about how lucky he was, Gold went to a nearby pool and stripped. He wanted to jack of then and there, but Red's pool wasn't too far away and he didn't want to be caught pleasuring himself. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if Red knew what masturbation was. He seemed quite oblivious to anything besides Pokemon battling.

Not wanting to tempt himself further, he finished up his bath. His woody didn't seem like it was about to go down any time soon, so he decided to walk over to the cold snow nearby and _force_ it to go down. "FUCKING HELL!" he muttered to himself as he put the snow on his crotch. It had the desired effect - mass shrinkage - but it was still FUCKING COLD!

He walked back over to the pool and looked down at himself. His pecs weren't nearly as defined as Red's, but he was getting there. His flat stomach wasn't showing any signs of abs, though. A small treasure trail starting from his belly button trailed down to his nether region. His cut dick was shriveled up, probably just two inches now, with his balls tucked as close to his body as they could get. A small bush of curly hairs grew right above his soldier, and a few hairs sparsely populated his ball sack.

He pulled on his boxers, and then a pair of shorts. Even in the cold of Mount Silver, he refused to wear pants. Too restricting, dammit! His shirt and cap soon followed.

He walked back to the cave, not surprised to find Red already there, cooking dinner. Usually they dined on canned meals (mostly soup), and sometimes they got a little fancy and made spagetti or ramen. Deluxe food was not something you would expect when you're camping in the wilderness.

The cave had two entrances- one through tunnels in the back that led towards the Hot Springs, and the quite obvious mouth of the cave, where the fire was set. It went without thinking that the fire couldn't be directly in the middle of the cave- it would smoke them out. It appeared as if the night's dinner would consist of chicken (#1) noodle soup and some saltine crackers.

Most of the time, not very many words were exchanged during dinner. It's after dinner that the real action took place. Usually, they would do things like talk about what Pokemon combos they should try next time, make fun of Green, or just joke around. Once or twice they had played truth or dare (which had always resulted in them doing something to their Pokemon). Tonight, Gold made a point of talking about... Girls. They sat across from each other, the fire dancing in between the two.

"Hey Red, do you have a crush on anyone?" he asked.

"..." Apparently, Red had recently taken an oath of no speech.

"What about Yellow?" he pursued the question with a wink.

"Well..." answered Red, obviously not knowing what to say. Gold just remained silent, wondering what his mentor would say. "I _did_ like Yellow..."

Gold was shocked. What the heck did he mean "did"? I mean, the had only been on the mountain for about two, maybe three weeks. He had obviously liked Yellow _before_...?

"...but," continued Red, his face glowing a deep crimson, "then I found out..."

"..." Gold took Red's previous oath upon himself.

Red's voice grew smaller. "You promise you won't ever tell anyone?"

Gold was genuinely surprised. What did he find out? Was Yellow a slut? Did she have STDs? What the hell did he mean...? "What happens in the cave stays in the cave, man!" promised Gold.

"...I found out that Yellow," repeated Red, his voice barely above a whisper, "...is a girl." (#2)

...

...

...

 _"FUCKING HELL! WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT!"_

 _"RED"_

 _"IS"_

 _"...gay?"_

 _"RED IS FUCKING GAY!"_

Gold had no response. Nothing to say. To be honest, he hadn't expected that. Maybe something like "Yellow kinda bugs me," or possibly "I hate how she pretended to be a boy."

No way in hell had he thought that Red would have been crushing on Yellow ever since they MET.

Soon, he felt his horniness taking over. His mouth began to move of its own accord. "...Hey Red?" he asked.

"...Yeah, I know..." muttered Red, "I'm a fag... I'm a fucking gay faggot. Go ahead and leave. Make fun of me. Slap me. Whatever. I don't care anymore," he looked up Gold, his eyes beginning to fill up with tears.

Gold scooted his ass so that he was right next to Red, and turned to face him. "I know how you feel." Gold said. Then he leaned forward, and kissed his mentor.

 ***LEMON WARNING* *LEMON WARNING* *LEMON WARNING*** ***LEMON WARNING* *LEMON WARNING* *LEMON WARNING***

At first, Red was surprised. His jaw was clamped shut, and Gold had to fight to get him going. Soon, however, he was kissing Gold back, the two of them exploring. Gold had made out a few times (coughcoughbugsyandfalkneragaincoughcough) but it was obvious that Red hadn't had any practice. He decided that he was going to give Red the best experience possible. He got to work, his hands roaming up and down the Battler's chest, his tongue working its way into Red's mouth. He pushed the cap off of his own head, and then pushed Red's off as well.

Red was clearly doing his best not to moan, but that's exactly the _opposite_ of what Gold wanted. He began to run his hands through Red's hair, and started working off his mentor's shirt. They broke their passionate kiss for a moment so that he could pull it off of his mentor, and he began to feel up those pecs that he had been wanting to touch for weeks. The played with his senior's pink nipples, and soon they were both hard.

He started sucking on Red's lip, and finally his mentor began to moan. He worked his way out of Red's mouth, and began to suck on the tender flesh below his lips. Slowly he worked his way down until he was on those sexy nipples, licking and biting the hard points. Red clearly had no idea what to do, and neither did Gold. He was running on pure instinct, having never made it this far with anyone (male or female) before. He worked his way further down, until he reached Red's navel. His hands continued to play with the pink nubs above, creating more moans.

The hatcher began to lick his way down into the black trail of hair that beckoned him further, doing his best not to get too jumpy. There was a brief moment where he considered whether or not he wanted to go this far- but he threw all of his reason to the wind and progressed further.

He began to work at Red's jeans, pulling them off and leaving the Battler in nothing but his boxer shorts. He moved down, sucking along the fabric, appreciating the moans his mentor gave him. Red's dick was already fully engorged, and it was probably six or seven inches long. Gold grew impatient, and decided to get going and stopped with the foreplay. He shoved Red's boxers down, revealing his prize. A great bush of black hair surrounded the cut penis, its head a bright pink. He started at the base, and worked his way up the tender skin, as Red began to shudder and jerk, more moans further encouraging Gold. Once he reached the top, he began kissing the head, pressing his tongue into his senior's piss slit. He began to try and take more of Red's manhood down his throat, but only managed a few inches before he gagged. He decided that gagging on a cock was _not_ his favorite experience, and so he decided to work more on sucking and licking the prick.

He worked his way back down Red's pride and joy, reaching the family jewels. They were also coated in a fine hair, and Gold enjoyed sucking them into his mouth one at a time. Red finally seemed to gain composure, and realized that Gold was still in all of his clothes. He reached down, pulling a reluctant Gold back up, and got his shirt off. They resumed kissing, giving Red the experience of tasting his own pre-cum. Soon, Red had stripped Gold of his shorts, and stuck his hand down his junior's boxers. He grabbed his six inch prize, and began stroking. Soon, Gold's moans entered the air as he felt pleasure far beyond when he had jacked off himself.

They broke apart, and Gold went back down to Red's dick. He greeted it like an old friend, and resumed sucking on the tip. Red remembered something he had heard from Blue once- sixty nine, where the boy and girl both pleasured each other with their mouths. He figured it worked just as well with two guys, and he bent down to suck on the hatcher's penis. The two of them continued for awhile, each of them moaning onto the other's dick, until Red reached his climax.

Naturally, since he had been stimulated first, he was reaching his peak first. He began to face-fuck Gold, causing him to gag again, and then he rammed his hot rod right down his junior's throat involuntarily. He spewed his hot white semen into Gold's mouth, so much in fact that it began to leak out of his mouth. When Gold pulled off, a thick strand of gooey white dripped onto the cave floor, and he pulled Red off of his own dick. The two began to kiss again, and Red tasted the salty-sweetness that is cum.

Red trailed his way down Gold's body, leaving globs of sperm across his body. Finally he reached the hot member, and resumed the blowjob. Finally, Gold returned the favor, face-fucking Red hard, until Red had his own mouth of semen. The two kissed again, mingling each other's seed, until they had swallowed it all. The two climbed into a sleeping bag and began to cuddle, with Gold cupping Red's ass in one hand, and dick in another.

 _"This looks like it's going to be the beginning of a_ _ **great** friendship..._ " He thought.

* * *

#1 More than anything, I really wanted to put Torchic noodle soup here, but I figured that would be a bit... Out of canon? XD

#2 This was the best way I could think of ending the whole YellowxRed situation... I mean, it's obvious that Red likes Yellow, so I had to explain why he liked Yellow if he was Gay. Best solution? He liked the Yellow when he thought that Yellow had a dick.

Remember guys, review! Leave parings/situations for me to do! Even if you just read this to jack off, I would appreciate your thoughts on my fanfiction! :D I'll also accept suggestions for stories... So if you want a specific scene, just tell me and I'll do my best to make it happen.

I have no idea when the second chapter will be up, but it will be another Red x Gold ;)


End file.
